Fossil Fighters Wiki:Policy
=Wikia Rules= There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. =Fossil Fighters Wiki Rules= General Rules Under almost all circumstances, these will be bannable. For our ban system, we go by a three-strike system. You will recieve a warning after your first offense, and afterward, any offenses will result in strikes. After the first ban, all strikes are cumulative, so if you somehow manage to get 6 strikes in one day, then you will be banned for one week rather than 3 days. For a full list of ban lengths and users, go here. Anonymous Contributors can be banned at an Admin's Discrestion. Respect Be courteous to all other users. If you're already s user, be nice to the new users. And if you're a new user, be respectful to your fellow Wikia members. When a disagreement arises, please refrain from personal attacks. Those are actionable, and will result in consequences. Spamming No spamming. This should already be quite obvious. Don't know what spamming means? It's not the lunch meat, it's where you place unneeded, unnecsisary, or unwanted inforation on a page. Grammar Please try to use correct grammar and spelling at all times. We're not going to ban you for typos, a few misplaced commas or some "lol"s here and there. Just try to maintain the correct spelling and grammar as much as possible. Do not to use internet abbreviations ("leet speak" included) on mainspace pages. Profanity No cussing. It doesn't matter if we all know what it means, we don't need it. Don't say anything you wouldn't hear in a PG-13 movie. Advertising Don't try to sell anyone stuff. Seriously. Trying to sell someone something constantly gets annoying. You may advertise a Fan Fiction, Fan Game, Playthrough, or other things about Fossil Fighters only. Immediate Bans There are certain rules we expect to be followed at all times. These are to maintain a safe environment on the wiki. Pornography No pornograpy. You will be immediately and indefinitely banned. No questions asked. Don't know what pornography is? Good. Inappropriate Links Any link that has pornography or viruses/bugs will be tracked to the poster and be banned indefinitely. Policies These are usually not bannable, unless they overcross one of the above rules. Usernames Respect a user's choice of a username. If they want to be called by that name, then so be it. Don't try to force a nickname of sorts on them. If they want a nickname, they'll tell you. Mini-modding Don't mini-mod. It is not your responsiblility to enforce the rules, it's the Admin's. When a user is disobeying the rules, kindly point them to this page or inform an Admin, either by way of their talk page, or PM them through the chat. If an Admin is not available, and the user continues to disobey the rules, kindly re-inform them of the rules. Do not get into a confrontation, as that will lead to consequences. Picking Fights This is here to go into more detail. With the adition of Wi-Fi capabilities to Fossil Fighters: Champions, you can now have a Fossil Battle with people anywhere. Because of this, we allow challenges to be issued for Fossil Battles. However, remember to keep these challenges friendly. User Pages Do not edit another user's user page without their consent. This is extremely rude. Sockpuppetry Sockpuppetry, or having more than one account is highly discouraged, because it is confusing, and the possibility of spam. Adding Category:Policy to any policy pages will add them to the policy category. This is found here. *